


All Alone

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Series: Alone (reworked) - angst and fix-it [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Murder, mentions of torture, post-canon Cardassia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: Coming home to an empty house wasn’t the worst. Coming home to an empty house knowing why it was empty was what ripped Julian apart.





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621326) by [Person_with_a_cool_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name). 



> This is a revised version of another work I once posted, titled “Alone”. I wasn’t happy about clutzing out a unfinished fix-it, and I wasn’t happy about making it all okay again after writing some angst for once, so this can be read as a complete stand-alone.  
> The next part in the series, however, will contain the fix-it for the whole happenings here, in case you are interested in that. It will be completely reworked as well.

Coming home to an empty, deadly silent house wasn’t the worst. That was still okay. Julian has lived like this for so, so many lonely years. It hurt like a bitch, but it was okay. Would be okay, if he told himself often enough.  
Coming home to an empty house knowing why it was empty yet again, why it would stay cold - that was what pulled Julian apart, day by day, hour by hour.  
And Garak had had the gall to tell him he had _imagined_ those things, or was too sensible, or that perhaps _he_ had ruined their marriage.  
In a way, coming home early with flowers, making up for what he might have done wrong, just to catch him in bed with Kelak - Julian’s assistant, unbelievable! - had been a relief.  
No more lies. It was out. Elim was the same lying, cheating bastard he had always been - just that the “cheating” part was more literal now.  
Goodness, how could he ever fall in love with a man like that?  
But the bummer was coming home - on Earth, because Cardassia would barely tolerate him before, and even less now that he wasn’t married to a minister - knowing that it was Garak’s lack of love for him that destroyed their marriage. That he simply hadn’t cared.  
Garak had always been a cold-hearted killer, Julian thought sometimes. He knew that it wasn’t fair, he knew that it wasn’t all there was to the man, not nearly - but he was tired. Run down. Anger was still better than this emptiness.  
Garak had betrayed, tortured, terminated living beings for his goddamn state.  
_And_ , Julian thought, looking at the boxes of dusty, pre-bought clothes and toys, _the adoption was terminated as easily as his husband’s heart._


End file.
